Eloquence
by Akira Yama
Summary: When Hell finally declares war on Humans and Angels want nothingmore but to prevent the expanding power of Devils, how do Fuji and Ryoma have hope of staying together? Mentioning of lemony goodness plus profane views.


**Konichiwa-su! It's me and guess what, it's time to prove my more devilish side. So here is a bit of a romantic poetically flowing fanfic that is going along with the projects I have been working on.**

**WARNING:  
Profanity, slashes towards what christians believe, and might make those who are into religion hate me even more.**

* * *

Hell had had it. It was sickening how slowly it took humans to destroy themselves. Those in Hell couldn't wait any longer; hence the violence erupting from the firey burst coming from the crumbling Earth. Devil sprawned from Hell to every corner of the world, their haterid fueling their need for chaos and violence. A murderous turn in what would be the apocalypse.

Soon though, the fun would end for an armada prepared its defenses. Heaven, not wanting Hell to expand and gain more power, began the plans to fight back. Wanting nothing more than to enchamber and fuel more anger into the Devils.

The Arch angels in Heaven were not the only ones wishing to fight these events. Defenders of Earth, though few for no one cared whether the Earth survived or not, began grouping together, more so even now. Two defenders, wanting to save the world only to stay by each others' sides, Fuji and Ryoma, stood willing to attack whatever Devil came in their way.

However, things only grew worse as Heaven shot attacks back at Hell that only clashed with the fire and simply created a new substance. One more deadly than anything ever created by man... surprisingly.

The Unholy-Holy X...

Fuji and Ryoma were in love, yes, but doubtful of how this would help them. "How can we believe that we'll survive?" Ryoma questioned, voice fear stricken and strangely quiet.

"Here, we'll promise to meet in the Afterlife."

Then a devil, somehow hateful towards the beautiful burnette, stood behind him and, to Ryoma's fear, slashed through him. The pain made Fuji cry out, and seeing his boyfriend like that just made Ryoma cry.

Fuji, not wanting to leave without a goodbye, through the pain he shoved Ryoma against a wall and passionately claimed his lips, thrusting his tongue into the younger boys mouth. Fighting with Ryoma's tongue only to make the younger boy moan wildly every time he sucked on his lips or pressed his tongue forcefully against the roof of his mouth. Their lips stayed lock even when Fuji was hit by the Unholy-Holy X, speeding up his death rate. Fuji cried out through the kiss, but didn't release the crying boys lips until he slowly disappeared, making the kiss more meanigful and, needlesstosay... useless.

Then he was gone, before Ryoma's eyes, gone from sight. The war raged around him, but he just stood frozen, not comprehending the angels ganging on a defenseless devil and taking their chances with him; having their way with him. Ryoma could only feel hate towards all those included; angel, devil, or human. This all caused his pain... caused his boyfriend to die.

Then, a dagger in hand, he raised it and swiftly, without regret, thrust it into his chest, taking his last gasping breath and dying instantly. He disappeared a lot faster than Fuji, but only with hopes of finding his boyfriend.

When he reached the gates to the Afterlife he found Fuji waiting for him. Fuji's arms extended and he gathered the young boy in his arms, not releasing him except to change positions for a burning kiss... hotter than the fire that shot passed them from the war below.

...

They stood, watching as the war's rage slowly cooled and slowly a winner emerged. Shirts open, zippers of their pants still not redone, they watched as Hell finally took their victory over the powerless angels and took their claim back to Hell, leaving the world completely destroyed with no survivors.

Some would say that the roses blooming from the ashes was a way of saying new life would begin. Those also would say that Hell may have one the battle, but the winner of the war would soon be the Afterlife. For after a war should be peaceful coexistence; well when the world ends, the Afterlife begins.

* * *

**Did ya like? Did ya? I hope ya did because this was one of my more well written ones. Rated M for some find profanity inapropriate.**


End file.
